Kingdom of Thorns
by Rukiyo
Summary: Enma sat on tied by vines to his cold throne as he gazed out blankly into the darkness. Cozart was sitting on the arm rest as Tsuna burst through the shadows. It was all too late. 0027


Maybe I'll make it out into an actual story/series if I feel like it... Maybe even a doujin...

Pairings would probably be like..

Cozart x Enma

Giotto x Tsuna

Enma x Tsuna

and maybe a few more on the side.

* * *

><p>"ENMA!" Tsuna's voice boomed from the shadows.<p>

Enma sat on his lonesome cold throne as he gazed out blankly into the rustling darkness. He felt the cold grip of the chair as it held onto him, he did not move. He only wondered if it had pierced through his skin when he felt something wet running down his arm.

"ENMA! ENMA!" Tsuna's incessant screaming was louder as he heard footsteps drawing closer. He felt a cold finger stroke his cheek.

"He's come all the way here for a simple lie, foolish boy," a deep and cold sounding voice said. A hand soon enveloped his. "But don't worry my love, for I will see to it that he gets what he deserves." Enma could not move. He could not even move his eyes. However, he knew who was talking to him. Cozart. The voice started to coo at him. "I'd do anything to protect you, my love."

Enma saw Tsuna run out from the darkness only to be struck down and fall to his knees. "ENMA!"

"You traitor," Cozart hissed.

"I did no such thing!" Tsuna cried. "Enma! I didn't betray you!"

Tsuna soon had 3 claw marks in his face as they bled. Blood trailed down and stained his white dress shirt. Enma wanted to scream, though he could not move or make a sound. He saw vines wrap around Tsuna's frail looking frame as the thorns dug into his skin. Tsuna screamed and then suddenly, they were cut. A few more footsteps were heard in the distance as a man in a black pinstripe suit and a black cape. He had blonde hair and eyes that reminded Enma of honey.

"Cease this at once, COZART!" Giotto shouted firmly. He stood on front of Tsuna protectively and glared at the man that sat on the throne's arm rest while stroking Enma's red tresses.

"Oh? Stop what?" Cozart asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. "What do you want me to stop? Justice?"

"This isn't Justice Cozart, and you know it!" Giotto growled. Tsuna coughed up some blood and Giotto glanced back at him. Cozart sneered.

"How would YOU know what justice is, my dear Giotto?"

"Don't play coy with me," Giotto hissed. "I know Daemon's tainted and poisoned your mind."

Cozart let out a roar of a laugh. "Daemon? Tainting and poisoning me? You are as much as a fool as your master!"

Ah, that's right. Giotto was Tsuna's familiar as Cozart was… his.

"Cozart, don't make me do this…," Giotto's voice seemed strained now. Giotto and Cozart used to be close companions…

"Go ahead Gio, I dare you," Cozart taunted.

Suddenly, flames appeared on Giotto's hands and forehead. He bared his fangs and Cozart merely chuckled.

"NO! G-Giotto!" Tsuna coughed. "Stand down!"

Giotto looked taken aback and hissed in disagreement but did as told. "But Tsunayoshi!"

"No! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Tsuna cried out. Giotto paused as the flames died down and disappeared. Cozart laughed emptily.

"You fool." Cozart smirked as with one flick of his finger a vine wrapped around Tsuna's throat, choking him.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto shouted. He was immediately on one knee and trying to rip the vines off.

No…

He saw blood trail down Tsuna's throat. Enma wanted to hurl.

No… No…

"Cozart! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" Giotto shouted, almost sounding desperate. Enma heard Tsuna wheeze as his finger twitched.

No… No…. "NO!"

Cozart leap off the throne in surprise.

"Cozart! Stop it!" Enma sputtered out, his throat feeling parched.

"Enma.."

"COZART!"

Cozart winced and did as told.

Enma struggled restlessly against the vines tying him the throne. "TSUNA! TSUNA!"

Tsuna spewed out more blood as he looked up at Enma. Enma broke free of the vines and started running towards the brunette.

"Enma…" Tsuna smiled. Enma was almost there…

A spike pierced through Tsunayoshi's abdomen.

Enma's eyes widened as some of Tsuna's blood landed on his face.

"Ah… too bad. It was fun like it lasted. Nufufufu."

"TSUNAYOSHI!"


End file.
